Slow Burn
by Mytica
Summary: Frozen Tides spoilers. An extended version of Magnus's and Cleo's first time together in Chapter 31.


It was difficult focusing on what he wanted to do when every little touch, every kiss, the heat of their bodies so close were driving him beyond the point of madness. And as of that moment, feeling Cleo's hands roaming his chest was proving to be very, very distracting.

Kneeling before the blazing hearth, Magnus busied his lips on the nape of Cleo's neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. He could hear her breathing hitch as her head dipped backwards. His own breathing was ragged, heart beating erratically from their proximity. Everything about this moment felt as though he was being carried through one of his many dreams where he saw himself entangled with the golden-haired princess. He'd always told her that his dreams of them were nightmares, but this—the reality of their current actions—was far more frightening than any of his fantasies had been.

Hesitating for the briefest moment, then growing bold, he worked at the buttons of her bodice. The garment gave away far too easily, allowing him the freedom to roam her torso with only a thin piece of fabric separating them.

Yes, this was far more frightening indeed.

Any other time he had been with a woman, he hadn't doubted himself. Those had all been meaningless distractions, meant to unwind from a dull day in the castle or, in one particular instance, to get his mind off his growing frustrations with the very same girl who currently moved her lips against his scarred cheek. In the back of his mind, all of his insecurities seemed to be at war with each other. How could she, someone whose entire life had been ruined by him and his family, ever place this must trust in him? How could she so effortlessly admit her love for him, a love which he hardly deserved?

He wanted to make this moment special for her, to revere this beautiful woman whose body responded readily under his touch. The woman whose breathy pants made his chest, and other parts of his body, tighten to the point of discomfort.

Slowly, he slipped the neckline of her dress down her shoulders, fingers trailing against the newly bared skin. He worked his mouth down her throat, to her collarbone, then coming to the line of her bust. He glanced up briefly for her approval as his hands reached the ties of her chest. The cerulean eyes he'd come to love so much, barely noticeable behind dilated pupils, met his briefly as she nodded. Once he freed the ties, the material fell to her hips, exposing her breasts. Her body was small and lithe—he felt as though his hands could easily crush her. Instead, he rested them on her waist, allowing himself the briefest glance at her chest before bringing his lips to the space between her breasts. Her chest arched into his touch, and he was vaguely aware of her hands clutching at the back of his neck as her fingers laced through his hair.

Heart pounded heavily in his chest, he allowed himself a brief moment to run his nose along the line of her collarbone, hands running up her sides. Encouraged by her touch, be enclosed one of her breasts in his mouth as he moved a hand to the free one. Her reaction was instantaneous, gasping at the sensation.

"Magnus," she whispered. He glanced up and was pleased by the way her eyes were partially closed in desire, lips parted with an unspoken request. He removed his mouth from her breast and moved so they were staring at each other again, pausing before bringing their lips together. Their tongues met as he carefully lowered her to the rug. Their bodies were pressed together, but he minded the amount of pressure he placed on her. She was so small—him being nearly a foot taller than her. Her hands cupped his jaw, deepening their kiss. He heard himself groaning, becoming very aware again of his growing discomfort.

Instead of giving into his needs, his mouth moved to her ear. "Be very still," he warned darkly. Inhaling deeply, he trailed his way from her earlobe down, taking great care to gently touch his lips against her exposed skin. As his mouth descended her body, he peeled away the rest of the fabric from her hips. His breath caught in his throat. He met her eyes to request permission to continue. She nodded, leaning back on her elbows so she could observe him. He ghosted his lips against her navel as is hands trailed along her thighs.

Methodically, he rubbed his fingers against her and she moved against his touch. Feeling emboldened again, he placed his mouth where his fingers had been. One hand on her hip and the other on her thigh, he teased her with his tongue. She tugged at his hair, which he assumed should have hurt but he hardly took notice. What was far more maddening was her soft moans.

"Magnus, please," she murmured, drawing his attention. She stared at him, eyes dark with desire and cheeks flushed, in what he was certain was a mirror of his own expression. She rose and pulled him into a kneeling position beside her. He suddenly became worried that he crossed a line.

He searched her eyes, trying to gauge her thoughts, when he realized that she hadn't been asking him to stop. Instead, she was reaching for his pants and he eagerly slid them off his legs. Still kneeling, they faced each other again, both hesitating to make the first move. A small laugh rose in the back of his throat as he reached out to stroke her hair. When he realized he loved her those months ago, he would have _never_ believed the possibility she'd reciprocate those feelings. And yet here she was, leaning into his embrace, soft voice in his ear urging him to continue. Feeling bold, she explored the rest of his body, now that there was nothing left to hide between them. No masks hiding his true feelings for her.

He inhaled sharply a hand snaked lower. She bit her bottom lip and glanced up at him through her thick lashes, and that's when he knew he couldn't hold out any longer.

Practically growling, he grabbed her waist and brought her back to the floor. His breathing was ragged as he looked her in the eye. "Still sure about this?" he asked hoarsely.

She cupped his face and brought their lips together. From deep in his throat he felt himself groan. When she pulled back, her eyes were blazing. "Yes."

He knew she was dangerous, but he didn't realize just how much power she had over him in that moment. One word, one look caused him to lose any semblance of sanity.

He guided their bodies together, groaning at the feel of her around him. He rested his cheek against hers as he began to move slowly, cautious with his movements at first to help her adjust. She bit his earlobe and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering his name.

Nothing compared to this, he thought. With everyone else, it hadn't mattered, but with her… well, this meant _everything._ He hadn't just shared his feelings with her on that night, just as they weren't just sharing their bodies. All the boundaries had been broken between them, the mask guarding his heart shattered irreparably. It allowed her vibrancy, her light, to reach deep within him. He realized he _burned,_ and that thought was almost enough to be his demise in that moment.

Tracing a hand down her leg, he pulled it around his waist, giving him better access. He deepened his thrusts and was met with an immediate response, Cleo gasping once before settling into soft moans. Her nails dug into his back, driving him further along. He kissed her again as he groaned, not sure how much longer he could hold out.

He felt her tighten around him as she cried out. After several more thrusts, he shuddered and groaned. " _Cleiona."_

He was very aware of how his heart stuttered in his chest, of the sweat that now covered both their bodies. He closed his eyes as he rode through his high, nestling into the crook of her neck. They were still wrapped in an intimate embrace, her legs around his waist and arms clutching his back. He could feel her breath returning to normal as her rising chest slowed to a normal rhythm. She placed a kiss into his hair.

Reluctantly, Magnus pulled away and settled next to her, laying face to face. Her cheeks were flushed, lips parted, gold hair wild around her. He reached to brush the hair and brought their faces closer, noses brushing. He found himself lost in her bright aquamarine eyes. In that moment, he wondered what she saw in his gaze. He wanted to ask what she was thinking but he found the words couldn't form in his throat. Instead, he swallowed back the thoughts and hoped he was conveying everything he felt through his expression.

After a silence that felt like an eternity, she finally spoke. "Are you okay?"

He chuckled once, voice hoarse. "Of course you'd be worried about me. I should be asking you the same thing."

"I'm more than okay." She kissed his nose, then his mouth. Her eyes looked away briefly, almost self-consciously, before meeting his again. She smiled at him hopefully. "How was it for you?"

"Amazing." There was a hitch in his voice with his fast reply. She laughed softly and he felt his cheeks redden, wondering if he had said something wrong. His heart thudded almost painfully as his anxiety grew.

Her grin widened. "I thought so, too." He released a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. He smiled back and kissed her again.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, content in the embrace of the other. Eventually he noticed she had drifted to sleep. With the fire dimming, Magnus got to his feet and stretched, body aching from the events of the day. He became very aware of how hungry he was, stomach growling painfully as he grabbed a quilt he'd noticed when he first found the cottage. There are some things that can wait, he thought, as he lowered himself beside her again. He carefully placed the blanket around both of them and trailed his fingers along her arm.

He felt his eyes closing as well as he was overcome with exhausted. As he slowly fell asleep beside her, he watched this beautiful woman highlighted in the low light of the dying embers. Who had given all of herself to him that night, as had he with her. So much had changed that night for him, for the both of them, that he couldn't help but feel nervous and excited about what was to come. His eyes finally closed, a thought from his past coming to the forefront of his mind.

 _You are the only light I an see anymore._


End file.
